The Secret Agents : 99 Shadows VS The Firefoxes
by Hey Dhee
Summary: 99 Shadows dan The Firefoxes, memenuhi tantangan Putra dari Profesor Sarutobi, Asuma, untuk menemukan Benda2 yang tersembunyi di Markas Besar Prof. Sarutobi. Membuktikan kelompok mana yang pantas disebut Agent.. Siapa Pemenangnya? WARNING AU


* * *

**Disclaimer : Saya telah menghidupkan Mereka yang telah tiada (Apa sih??)**

**Kebanyakan karakter disini udah pada deceased.. wa baru menyadari kalo ternyata mereka Charas yang menyenangkan hati… Hee…. Damn Masashi-sensei... XD**

**WARNING!! AU, OOC!!**

**Terima Kritik and Saran…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakinya menapaki sepanjang lorong gelap nan lapang itu dengan hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar pantulan suara langkahnya sepanjang lorong sunyi itu.

Saat ini ia sudah berada di lantai teratas dari sebuah gedung bertingkat 4. Sambil mengulum permen karet Doublemint favorit-nya, Ia mencoba tenang menikmati perjalanannya. Sesekali matanya melirik kea rah kiri dan kanan. Hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada bayangan lain yang bergerak selain dirinya. Tak lupa untuk mendelik langit-langit di sudut-sudut ruangan. Benda-benda kecil yang tertanam disana terlihat menggerakkan kepalanya dari kanan ke kiri dengan lamban. Ia benar-benar menjaga langkah dan posisinya. Tentunya, Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih seorang pemula.

Lelaki itu mempercepat langkahnya sesaat ia menemukan sebuah pilar besar yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Dengan sigap, ia menempelkan punggungnya yang terbalut jaket hitam pada dinding pilar. Mata hitam pekatnya menyapu habis pemandangan mencekam disekitarnya dengan cepat. Lorong yang kosong. Langkah seorang pun tidak terdengar. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas.

_aman_

_**Klik**_

"Disini Itachi, sector tiga aman, ganti…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laki-laki berambut perak itu mengangkat Handgun miliknya dengan malas. Matanya sayup-sayup memandang dua pria berdasi yang sedang berbincang-bincang tepat di bawahnya. Tak henti Ia menguap sambil terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa turun dari pohon setinggi lima meter yang sudah ia panjat dalam hitungan detik ini. Ia memegangi kepalanya putus asa. Semilir angin malam membuatnya tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Namun malam mulai bertambah gelap. Mustahil jika Ia harus bertindak cepat tanpa menggunakan bantuan apa-apa. Dirogohnya kantong jaket hitam yang ia kenakan dengan tenang. Sebuah kacamata hitam ia keluarkan kemudian dipakainya kacamata itu.

_**Klik**_

"Kakashi di sector dua…. Belum sepenuhnya aman… Hhh.. ganti"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dengan spontan ia melompat ke dalam semak-semak sesaat tiga orang pria berdasi datang menyelusuri koridor luar dari kejauhan. Rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan membuatnya tersamarkan dengan dedaunan yang terlihat hitam di malam hari. Tiga pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Uchiha Obito menyeringai di balik kacamata night vision miliknya, sesaat matanya mengikuti kea rah mana mereka berjalan.

"_stupid guys…"_ komentarnya sambil menyelipkan tawa kecil.

_**Klik**_

"Obito disini… Sector satu clear… kita bertemu di sector A.. setelah itu kembali berpencar.. tidak bisa menunggu, waktu sedikit.. Kakashi, Itachi, gunakan senjata kalian hanya disaat darurat.. ingat! Kita tidak boleh melukai mereka… jangan gegabah… kita tidak boleh kalah dari para perempuan sial itu" Obito memerintah dari lencana kecil miliknya sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar halaman condominium dan volume suaranya.

"_Tidak boleh melukai? Hhh.. Kau bercanda…."_ Desis Itachi sinis sesaat matanya menangkap seorang pria berdasi merah datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan punggungnya. Itachi tersenyum sinis dengan mata menyipit. Ia mengokang Handgun hitam pekat miliknya dengan cepat. Mengintip pria yang kini berdiri beberapa meter darinya. _"Bagaimana kalau untuk kesenangan…"_ bisiknya angkuh.

"_Pffftt…. Bodoh…. Harusnya aku yang membunuhmu…"_ Desis Kakashi.

"_Kau tidak bisa membunuh keturunan jenius seperti aku, kau tau…"_ Itachi menanggapi.

"Hoy, berhenti berguyon.. Jaga Volume suara kalian bodoh !!" tegas Obito.

"Hah, maaf ketua.. sampai bertemu di sector A Obito-san… jangan khawatir.. kita akan tiba lebih dulu dari komplotan itu.. _Klik_" Itachi memutus sambungannya lebih dulu.

"Sampai jumpa Obito.."

_**Klik**_

Obito menghela nafas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perempuan berjaket hitam itu mengendap dengan hati-hati. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling dengan waspada. Tidak ada orang. Hanya ada sebuah alat pemanggang daging, beberapa kursi plastic putih yang tertata rapi di tepi kolam renang luas yang berbentuk letter L , dan pepohonan rindang yang mengelilinginya.

Tangan mungilnya menyibak pony yang menutupi keningnya di bagian tengah. Bersandar di sebuah dinding dengan lelahnya, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah…. _Damn Doggie.."_ gadis berambut jingga panjang itu meruntuk pelan.

_**Klik**_

"Tayuya di sector 9.. _everything is fine…. That Damn dog was chasing me.. but now I'm allright… I'm grateful, nobody noticed me_.. Hehe.. ganti"

"_Got it.. Lucky You.. I'm Fine in Sector 5 " _Rin menjawab. _"How bout you, Anko..? ganti"_

"_??? Pada ngomong apa sih! Ngomong pake Bahasa yang aku ngerti donk… apatis banget neh.."_ rengek Anko di tempat lain.

"……" yang lain sweatdrop.

"_Bikin malu keluarga aja lu… makanya belajar..!! mana ada secret agent buta English…"_

"_Tjah, berisik!" _

"_Heh bisa nggak sih tenang dikit! Jaga tu Volume!!" _ Rin menggeleng frustasi. Seperti biasa, dua bersaudara itu kerap perang mulut di setiap kesempatan. _"Bagaimana keadaan kamu, Mitarashi Ankooo?"_ Rin memanjangkan suaranya. Pertanda kadar kesabarannya sudah mulai berada di titik merah. _"Ganti!"_

_"um.. baek banget! ku di sector 7.. tapi disini banyak parit-nyah… aduduh.."_ terdengar bunyi kurang menyenangkan disana. _"tapi baek kok.. hee"_

"……" Rin Sweatdrop.

_"Tunggu… Bukannya itu sector 4 yah?"_ Tayuya angkat bicara. _"Bego! Coba cek GPS lo!"_

_"???"_

Jalur radio koneksi menjadi Hening. Diisi dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang terdengar dari sambungan Anko.

_"aaaah… iya ya… sector 4.. hee.. maaf…"_

Sweatdrop.

_"Oke.. kita nggak punya waktu lama… Kita bertemu di sector 10.. waktu kita sedikit… kita nggak bisa lama.. kita harus bisa lebih dulu dari para lelaki bodoh itu…! Jangan gegabah.. disini banyak Anjing penjaga…. juga CCTV.. kita tidak boleh melukai penjaga… Anko kalo kamu ketangkep.. kita GANTUNG! think bout that!! be there.. whatever it takes..see u....!!"_

_**Klik**_

"Cih, dasar anak asuhan eksmud.. susah deh…" Anko mendengus kesal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Apa-apaan ini..!!" Mata pria berambut panjang itu membesar saat menemukan keadaan dalam mobilnya yang sudah menyerupai kapal pecah. Kertas-kertas putih berisi data-data penting berserakan di jok belakang layaknya sampah. Laptop putihnya dibiarkan terbuka di jok depan. Pria itu mendengus kesal, "Lagi-lagi….."

"Sudahlah…" Salah seorang rekan menepuk bahunya, berusaha menenangkan sambil menyelipkan tawa kecil. "Bukan masalah besar….." lanjutnya sembari melangkah ke arah mobil jaguar sport hitam miliknya. Hanya untuk memeriksa, apakah ia juga mengalami hal yang serupa. Pria dengan nama belakang Uchiha itu melongok ke dalam mobilnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

_Hmm… aman_.

Merasa kurang puas dengan hasil tinjauannya, ia menekan beberapa tombol putih yang berada dekat dengan CD-player. Seketika muncul tulisan **'Password Accepted' **dilayar kecil yang berada di atas tombol-tombol tersebut. Tak lama kemudian sebuah boks kecil keluar perlahan dari langit-langit mobil yang dilapisi kulit coklat muda itu. Dengan tenang , Ia mengambil safety boks itu kemudian membukanya.

"ASTAGA!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh ya?" Pria berambut putih itu mendelik mendengar pernyataan kedua temannya yang baru saja tiba dari parking lot di basement. "Ternyata kalian juga ya.. haduh.. semakin menyusahkan saja…" ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi. "Semakin besar semakin susah diatur… dasar" keluhnya kesal. "Maaf Prof sepertinya akan menyusahkan."

"Maafkan kami Prof harusnya kami kesini sendiri.." seorang pria berambut kuning, yang terlihat paling tampan dan muda diantara yang lain menunduk.

"Ya.. Maafkan kami.."

Pria tua renta dengan janggut putih itu tertawa lepas mendengar permohonan maaf dari anak-anak asuhannya itu.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, anakku… hentikan... Justru ini sangat menyenangkan… ini saat yang aku tunggu-tunggu…" Lelaki bernama Sarutobi itu tersenyum hangat kemudian berbalik, bertemu dengan beberapa layar flat dengan ukuran sekitar 21 inchi yang menyatu dengan dinding kayu maple dan tersusun dengan rapi. Layar-layar itu menampilkan beberapa tempat berbeda yang masih berada dalam satu kawasan.

Empat Pria berjas hitam itu mengamati layar-layar tesebut dengan seksama. Keadaan disana terlihat aman dan tenteram. Pria-pria berdasi disana terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang salah.

"Haruskah kita memberitahu se---"

"Tenanglah Minato…. Hal itu tidak perlu…." Potong Sarutobi sembari mengangkat cerutu tua dari bibirnya.

Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sesaat Profesor tua itu berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya bagi kalian untuk pensiun…" katanya sambil tertawa kecil

**_To Be Continued_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wa potong disini dulu yah… **

**Kasian kalo baca banyak2.. ntar matanya sakit.. (sok peduli padahal bingung ma endingnya sendiri)**

**Heee.. makasih dah baca lhooo…. Review.. =S  
**

**Rasanya pengin buat cerita Original-nya… (???) XD**

**Selamat ya buat yang Ulangan Semesternya udah selese.... Lega ya.. ikutan seneng nih.. (besok baru giliran wa yang ulangan.. T.T)  
**


End file.
